


The Bear and the Bee

by Immerghensi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Immerghensi
Summary: Sehyoon starts hanging out with the BTC so he can become more cuddly because Byeongkwan loves cuddles and Sehyoon loves Byeongkwan.Of course, he never told Byeongkwan this.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	The Bear and the Bee

**Author's Note:**

> They're all like big oversized puppies, please, spare my poor heart. Wowkwan is one of my favorite aquatic vessels, their dynamic is precious.  
> Also Wow is out here feelin' himself during every bridge verse is Savage and I'm here for it

"One-and-a-half Byeongkwan's." Sehyoon answers. Somewhere in the background, a weight slides onto a barbell with an agreeing _clunk_. The six of them are hanging outside the doorway waiting for Moonbin to reassemble his bag in the locker room. It's been a long day of practices for all of them followed by a delts and lats workout and to say that they're tired is understatement of the year. 

"That's a good goal." Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, BM's still got the shine on him but at least he's not dripping anymore. "He's, what? Like 65kg?" 

"Yeah, about." 

That's the goal. at least. His chest has filled in nicely, as have his arms and legs which still remember what it was like to be muscled pre-Cactus Era. He feels the tenseness at the bridge of each Savage performance, quads tensed as he swings left, right, left, left. It feels good.

He feels good being covered in hard muscle. 

He's come a long way from debut. Originally, he'd been terrified of looking at the comments in literally any of their broadcasts, terrified of his thoughts and the things he could make himself feel. One word about his weight would send him on a self-criticizing spiral until one of his members fished him out of the depths. That was until a vlive a few months ago where he was wearing joggers and Byeongkwan read a comment that just said 'THICK' and laughed, and when Sehyoon had nervously asked what that meant, he was surprised to find that being bigger wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, people actually _liked_ that he was big. It made him look more cuddly and approachable. 'Boyfriend material', they cooed, the kind that could protect their partner and instill fear into the hearts of other men. 

The BTC caught wind of him from a number of MonChoices and UniChoices and even some ChoiRohas spamming the current members until BM, the unofficial leader of the gang, dm'd him and invited him to train. Walking into that gym was one of the most terrifying things he'd ever done, but by the third day, Monsta X's Wonho had given him a three-page document on tips for bulking and a bone-crushing hug.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Pentagon's Hongseok had been checking his watch since 7, probably eager to get back to Jinho. Sehyoon vaguely recalls him saying something about a date, but he could be wrong. He's catching a ride with Minhyuk (BTOB's, not Monsta X's) (Wonho had started yelling health facts and he had run away) who was also giving a lift to Block B's Jaehyo and Moonbin, now present with his bag duct taped together.

"Rest up, we're doing quads and hams." 

Groans, heads tilted back imagining the impending doom, but no one's mad- this is good, hard work they're doing. 

_Progress._

-

"I can't feel my legs." Sehyoon teeters like a newborn deer, walking with still legs since bending at the knee gets him dangerously close to falling over. 

"It'll hurt more tomorrow."

Hyunwoo is a precious gem of a human, Sehyoon concluded after the man goes out of his way to drop him off on the other side of town. He even goes the whole nine yards to walk him to the door, the absolute gent. Kihyun is lucky to have him.

"Thanks, hyung!" 

"No problem! See you tomorrow!"

It's nice having a hyung. Usually it's one of the younger three yelling the word in his and Donghun general direction, usually in need of assistance, preferably immediately, and accompanied by a loud crash. He sets his bag down in his room (why did he pick the middle one?) and collapses on the ground. 

No one's home so it doesn't matter how much floor space he takes up. Even when Byeongkwan comes back and looks at him with a confused cat expression, it doesn't seem to bother him. 

"Hey babe." His neck tilts up at an awkward angle to look up, but he tires quickly and goes back to full starfish position. 

"Hey." Byeongkwan's voice sounds a bit more tired than usual; he must have been working hard, Sehyoon concludes. 

"What's up? How was your day?" 

Beyongkwan inhales, long and slow, and for some reason it unsettles him but he pushes the feeling aside. Why would he be feeling that now? Sehyoon's home, ready to settle in for the night with his boyfriend. 

"Finished learning the dance for Teen Top's _Rocking_ and started on _Run Away_ for fun. Might do a choreo for that English song, _Electric Church_ , who knows." 

Just imagining the kinds of moves they could do with a dance beat like that is already getting him excited. "Waaah, that;s so cool! I'd love to see it." 

"Yeah, for sure." Byeongkwan goes back to... whatever it was he was doing that Sehyoon can't see from the floor. He watches and watches and then he realizes....

This is taking longer than it should.

Like Byeongkwan is moving slower on purpose to avoid turning around. 

The silence carries on for too long; the kind of silence back when they were trainees still stumbling over one another's feelings. It isn't right. 

Sehyoon props himself up. 

"Honeybee," he calls with the name meant only for them, "what's wrong?"

Byeongkwan doesn't answer immediately; doesn't even turn immediately. The seconds slow to watch them 1, 2, 3-

"Do you... want to take a break?" 

A heaviness rockets into the pit of his stomach. It's like he's being put into the backseat of his own being. Sehyoon reels himself back in. 

"Wha-? Why-? No, I- Do... do you?" he sputters, but by the time he reaches the last words his voice is low and small. 

"No, I'm just--" He can see the gears turning as Byeongkwan searches for his words, takes a deep breath, and murmurs, "You're never here anymore." 

Byeongkwan's voice breaks.   
Sehyoon breaks.   
Arms, hearts, head tucked beneath his. It's like he can't get close enough, enveloping Byeongkwan in the mass he worked so hard to get for the beautiful boy he'd hurt. 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I didn't realize I was gone that much." 

"It's ok..." He stress-laughs. It's the kind that was both oddly funny and incredibly heartbreaking to hear, and seems like now that the floodgates are open, the tears won't stop. "I was just... I was getting kind of paranoid that you were seeing someone else because you always come back late."

"No, never. You're the only one for me." He plants kisses atop platnium-blonde hair, sweet and gentle and thoughtful because he means it, and though he could say it a thousand times, no words could compare to showing it. 

"So if you're not seeing someone.... Where do you always wander off to?" He asks, purposely avoiding eye contact, and it's odd that the roles are reversed- it was always Byeongkwan who wanted to break through the discomfort and Sehyoon being dragged along for the better. He was always stronger in that way. But then again, if cheating was what he'd been thinking this whole time, he was probably at a loss and maybe, possibly, a little embarrassed for jumping the gun. 

"With BM and company for the gym." 

"Really? For four hours?" He asks, confused. Sehyoon's matching look quickly turns to realization and then to dusty-pink sheepishness.

"Well it's usually gym for an hour or two and then we all shower before going for the post-workout meal and with all the travelling, it takes a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

_Ah yes, right,_ that decision he made while starting out. Honestly the logic had made a lot more sense in his head, but having to say it out loud.... 

"I... felt kinda silly. Like you'd think I was trying too hard. I actually started working out because you always say that I'm warm and cuddly whenever we're in bed together and it makes me happy that I can make you feel that way so I thought 'hey, if I work out, I'll be even warmer and cuddlier' which is why I- oh hey!"

The arms around his middle act like a safety rope anchoring him down, out of the fog of his own rambling thoughts. Normally the one being hugged, Byeongkwan was the kind to hug with all he was on the occasions that he did. The warmth seeps up from the core of his chest to his cheeks and this is it, this is just one of the reasons why time seems to stop when they're together. 

"You're too good for this world." 

-

Their Netflix Recommended reel is a mix of true crime documentaries and sci-fi specials interspersed with Animal Planet and classic cartoons. Byeongkwan's chosen The Void for tonight which isn't spectacular but after today, Sehyoon's willing to watch anything his sweetheart wants. He's an old time gent like that, as he's been told by Jun (endeared) and Donghun (teasing) and Chan (a tad dreamy, whilst gazing at DongJun). Sehyoon makes sure to wear that burgundy shirt that Byeongkwan likes so much, the one that fits like a shmedium and is soft from running through the wash so many times. Apparently, rolling up the hems of the short sleeves made his muscles stand out and whenever they were out Byeongkwan would squeeze a bicep and giggle which was the most adorable thing on the planet so he does that too. 

"Ready?" he calls out to the bathroom, where his lovely boy is finishing his skincare routine, and receives an 'mhmm' in return. 

A flash of soft yellow catapults besides him, burrowing under the covers, and suddenly Sehyoon is on his back with a cute-as-heck Byeongkwan on top of him, chest to chest. His hands are folded neatly, one over the other, chin atop them. He just looks so precious that Sehyoon can't help but wrap his arms around and hug him close.

"Love you, Honeybee." Sehyoon tilts his head up to leave a peck on Byeongkwan's lips. 

"Love you too, Teddy Bear." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit this at some time that isn't now
> 
> Come poke me:  
> Twt: @Porteaux_Perah  
> Always down to panic over kpop, generally about ACE, Oneus, and Ateez but will gladly talk about Astro, NCT-any, and Monsta X.


End file.
